


Christmas Eve with Matt and Mello

by Chibii94



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: A short vignette of Matt and Mello enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve. Pure adorable fluff and Christmas warm fuzzies. Merry Christmas!





	Christmas Eve with Matt and Mello

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to several Christmas movies that are extremely popular in the US, and I assume my audience has seen them or at least knows the plot. If you haven't seen them, I recommend doing so!

Mello poured the hot water into a mug and added the tea then stirred his own mug of hot chocolate. The apartment was warm and bright despite the slushy rain falling outside. Mello was preparing for the annual tradition of watching Christmas movies with Matt on Christmas Eve. Back in their days at Wammy’s, they would watch all the classics with the other kids. Charlie Brown, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Frosty the Snowman, they watched every one over the years. It was Matt’s idea to keep watching Christmas movies together after leaving Wammy’s and though Mello didn’t say it out loud, he loved the tradition. As sappy and saccharine as it was, there was something nice in it. Maybe Matt’s sentimentality was rubbing off on him. He looked around their small apartment and smiled, content with life for the moment.

He pulled himself from his reverie and spooned honey into the mug of tea. Matt had come down with a cold, complete with a sore throat. The hot tea with honey should help. He picked up both mugs and shuffled into the living room, where Matt was curled up on the recliner wrapped in a blanket and wearing a Star Wars Christmas sweater that Mello had gotten for him last year. He sat up and Mello handed him the mug.

“How you feeling?” Mello rested a hand on Matt’s hair.

“About the same as this morning.” Matt’s voice was lower than usual, with a strained squawky quality. His throat must still be swollen.

“Well, this should help.” Mello’s hand absently went to Matt’s forehead as he sipped his hot chocolate. Good, Matt wasn’t running a fever. A bit of rest and he would be fine. “However, there is nothing to be done about you being a total sappy bastard.” He playfully mussed Matt’s already messy hair. Okay, so Mello wasn’t going to be getting any awards for his nursing skills, but Matt gave him points for trying. If it was anyone else, Mello wouldn’t even try.

“Admit it, you like it.” Matt’s eyes glinted playfully as he took a sip.

“Only because I like you” Mello kissed Matt’s forehead before grabbing a blanket of his own and settling himself on the couch. He reached for the plate of cookies on the coffee table. Every Christmas since they had left Wammy’s, Roger had somehow managed to send them a box of treats. How he always managed to track Mello down in the depths of the LA underworld, Mello would never know. Christmas magic or whatever. Mello picked up the remote.

“Okay, we’re watching your favorite movie first, but only because you’re sick.”

“Not much of a sacrifice, considering that you love this one too.” Matt reached for a cookie as Mello cued up the movie. Christmas Vacation was Matt’s favorite. He loved seeing the bickering family work out their differences and have some laughs along the way. It gave him a glimpse of a family life he never had. His dad was always working, and his mom considered him a nuisance. He always got expensive gifts when his dad tried to buy his son’s love, but all Matt wanted was the “fun, old-fashioned Christmas” they talked about in the movie.

“We’re still watching my favorite next!” Mello said gleefully as he added Home Alone to the watchlist so they would play back-to-back. Mello loved how clever the kid was. It reminded him of his own attempts at mischief that had scared his mom half to death. Being a Mafia kid, he would be left alone for unknown amounts of time and would get into anything and everything. The traps in the movie were hilarious, and Mello had to admit he had a soft spot for the more heartfelt moments.

Matt looked at Mello with that dopey, happy look he always got on Christmas Eve. Like the world could be falling down around him and he wouldn’t even notice because he was enjoying this moment. What a sap.

“Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.” Mello said teasingly as he pressed play.

“Merry Christmas, you old scrooge.” Matt rasped as he settled back in the recliner.


End file.
